


FoxyOwly

by foxymoley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley
Summary: Just a bit of practice fluff based on a true story.Cas and Dean get new mugs.





	FoxyOwly

 

"Good morning, Sunshine!" Dean trilled right in Cas' damn ear. Movement, bed springs, feet on floor, door open-close, dark. Door open. "Cas? Cas, seriously, wake up! If I knew you'd fall asleep for another 20 minutes I wouldn't have left you alone. Get. the hell. Out. of bed!" 

Cold? Huh? Cas looked around blearily to see Dean disappear out of the room holding his blanket. Rushing around. As per bloody usual. He yawned widely, regretting, not for the first time, that he hadn't gone to sleep earlier. He ran a hand through his birds nest and swung each leg to the floor, very slowly. He could hear Dean in the kitchen, hopefully putting on a vat of coffee. Stretching, he moved to the door, donned his robe and shuffled down the stairs. Dean stood with his back to him, swinging his hips cheerfully to a tune in his head.

"Ergh, Dean. What, why, how?" He slurred.

"Um, What? Cas, its 10 already. Why? You're an adult and should probably be wearing pants when Mom gets here and how?" Dean handed Cas the largest mug he had ever seen, filled to the brim with dark, bitter life blood. 

"Mmmm, love you." Cas mumbled into the cup.

"You talking to me Cas?" Dean huffed. 

"Yeah, why not?"  

Rolling his eyes, Dean went back to the coffee machine to pour his own pint of coffee. Cas sat at the kitchen table staring straight through it. Dean took his seat opposite him and pushed his mug forward. 

"Look what I got." Dean grinned with entirely too much enthusiasm. Cas blinked and tried to focus on the mugs in front of him. On his, was an owl and on Dean's, was a fox. He blinked again. Dean was wiggling in his chair, clearly excited about these mugs. "Look Cas, this is for you because in the morning you glare at me with your hair sticking up and you look like an owl!" Cas glared. "Yeah! Just like that!" Cas glared harder. Dean continued gleefully. "And this one's for me because I'm foxaaay." He dragged out the vowel with a wink and finger guns. Cas rolled his eyes and kept working on finishing his owl adorned, ceramic bucket of caffeine before Mary arrived. 

 

\---------

 

Everyday, much of the same, Cas staying up too late for no reason, sleeping in as much as possible with Sir Dean the Eternally Perky making it his UnHoly Quest to wake him at the crack of dawn. Well, the crack of mid-morning anyway. Same barrel of coffee to make up for it though. He looked fondly at his little gray owl on his massive white mug. He thought of Dean's little orange fox, curled up asleep. He sighed. This really wasn't so bad. 

 

\--------

 

"Good morning, Sunshine!" Dean sang right in Cas' damn ear...again. Movement, bed springs, feet on floor, door open-close, dark. Door open. 

"Jesus Christ Cas, do we have to do this every day?" There was a heavy clunk as Dean put down what Cas sincerely hoped was coffee. Thunk, thunk, thunk of Dean on the stairs. He peered over at the white blob on the nightstand, an orange shape on it slowly coming into focus. His eyes shot open and he leapt out of bed and stormed down the stairs, sans robe. He marched over to Dean sitting at the kitchen table, mug in hand as usual. Getting right up into Dean's personal space, he nudged his knees apart and stood between them. He leaned down, running his hands through Deans hair, messing it completely, the product in it making it defy gravity. Just as Dean raised his face for a kiss, Cas stepped back to admire Dean's disastrous hair. Dean glared at him for the aborted kiss. 

"There we go, _now_ you can use my mug." 


End file.
